The wallet
by shara gurl
Summary: Battousai is not as much of a monster that people think A.N. first fic be gentle


Disclaimer-Samurai x is not mine don't sue

(this is just a background for everyone this fic is set in 1865 about a year after Tomoe's death the war is still going on and kenshin is still very much the Hitokiri Battousai this is not a wandering fic)

Toya held her close ,she was still warm so warm, but he would have to except the fact that she was gone and would never come back . Toya wept silently into her hair while rocking her and whispering " I am so sorry Natashi ". It would have been easier if she had been murdered ,at least he could blame someone besides himself ,he was the reason she was in his arms dead, if he had enough money he could have called a doctor but instead his wife the only woman he ever loved was limp in his arms.

She asked him one thing before she died , she asked him not to let their beautiful two year old daughter Sashi die the same way that she did and he promised her.

Toya set her down and puled the sheets over Natashi's head he walked over to his daughter. Burado his best friend was looking over Sashi, her face was flushed with fever and she was breathing heavily. Burado and Toya were best friends since they were five and now twenty years later he quit his job to come and help toya take care of his sick wife and daughter. Even Burado's sister Yoko helped take care of Sashi but she mainly helped him by giving them their only source of income but it was not nearly enough for a doctor.

Burado looked at his friends tear-streaked face and knew that Natashi was no more, he put his hand on Toya's shoulder as a silent apology and Toya nodded a silent thank you.

Burado stood up wordlessly to start on the funeral arrangements, leaving Toya alone with Sashi. Toya gathered his daughter in his arms and she opened her eyes with difficulty "Daddy" she said looking at him curiously " why are you crying?"

He looked into the chocolate brown eyes of his little daughter, she had her mothers eyes, he smiled the best he could and said "Sashi mummy has gone away and she will not be able to see you again" he finished and tried hard to keep that smile on his face.

"Oh" was her only reply she then started to cry silent tears "Daddy" she continued after a minute ''will the same thing happen to me?"

He held her titer in his arms "No I will not allow that" he said and more tears leaked out

Only Toya was present at Natashi's funeral ,Sashi was too sick and Burado was looking after her. Toya stood next to the monk and looked at Natashi's grave ,he wiped his tears away bent down put his hand on Natashi's grave stone and he promised that he would let nothing happen to Sashi.

Toya went home with a weary heart. Burado was sitting against the wall next to Sashi asleep, Toya could not blame him he was awake the whole night looking for a shrine that would burry Natashi free of cost .Toya put his hand on Burado's shoulder to relieve him from his duties "Go get some rest" Toya said with a small gentle smile 'it can't be too comfortable here Burado nodded stood up and walked to the next room for some sleep. Toya put his hand on Sashi's forehead she was still burning up Toya wished he could do something for her but no doctor would would teat her free of cost not in the middle of a war ,he needed money and now he would do whatever it took he would do anything for his daughter she was his everything and he would not let her die.

He sat there looking at his little Sashi .Toya had a plan but it would not work till it was dark outside . He waited till the sky was an impressive shade of orange then he went to wake up Burado. Burado woke up when Toya put his hand on his shoulder and his thought went to Sashi but the seeing the lack of tears on his friend's face told him Sashi was alive at least for now.

"I need to talk to you my friend" Burado had never seen Toya like this his eyes gave the impression of a broken man but his voice sounded determined "What is it my friend?''

" I have to do something for Sashi I need money and I need it fast"

" You know I have none if I did I would give it to you " Burado said misinterpreting what Toya is saying

" I know that! I am not asking you for money I want to tell you that I have a way to ea... obtain money"

" Oh!'' Burado's eyes grew large finally understanding what Toya meant

" I will lose my honor but..."

" but" Burado continued hiding his eyes under his hair "Sashi is more important"

"Yes she is" he said giving a sad smile "I never thought I would sink so low as stealing, if I could do something else I would but I can think of nothing else" he gave Burado a hopeful look.

"I am sorry I don't either" Burado said it broke his heart to see his friend's last hope shattered.

"Right then I will start tonight could you take care of Sashi?" asked Toya looking utterly disheartened.

"I will not! I am coming with you and there is no two ways about it I refuse to let you go and do the most difficult thing you had to do alone sister can look after Sashi tonight"

Toya was speechless all he could do was mutter a thank you.

They walked together in complete silence as they looked for a good place to obtain the money Toya needed. Toya did have some sword training, he could beat a untrained man with the ordinary kitchen knife he had. Toya was been for a drunk but if he had to he would attack a sober man.

It was past midnight when they finally heard footsteps coming towards the dark alley they had chosen. Toya was ready to jump out when he felt Burado's hand on his shoulder "I could do it this time and you could start tomorrow" Burado had already asked the same question and Toya gave him the same answer.

"I can't let you do, that I have to this myself"

They heard steps coming closer Toya took a deep breath and jumped on to the road knife in hand when he could see the figure in the darkness "Stop" he said a little shakily.

"Why?" asked a young voice. The youth stepped into the light given to them by the moon. Toya was shocked by the boys appearance he was short much shorter than himself. He could not have been older than fifteen, he had piercing amber eyes almost ferocious looking, he had long blood red hair in a high ponytail (that might have been because of the darkness but it had to have been a shade of red) and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek .It was strange but this young boy carried two Japanese swords on his trim waist .

"I...I want all your money" Toya stuttered after a moments hesitation the boy did not even flinch his steady amber eyes on Toya's unsteady grey ones.

"Why?" asked the boy once again.

"I said I want all your money or do I have come and get it" Toya tried to sound intimidating, but again the boy did not even flinch.

"I heard you the first time, what I want to know is why you want it" the boys voice was calm, cold steady and frightening.

Toya was totally shocked by what the boy asked but when he thought about it was the least he could do he was going to take this boy's money and he might even have to kill him.

"My daughter is sick the same disease that took my wife a day ago, not one doctor will come to see her without money and I have none" this was the first steady sentence Toya said to the boy.

The boy's eyes shut and when they opened they looked different they were the same amber colour but they had softened almost like pity.

"I see" the boy said now walking towards Toya. Toya could hear the the steady steps on the ground "but" he continued but stopped walking when Toya and he was standing side by side but facing different directions "I will not allow a man like you to sacrifice your honer or pride like this" Toya watched the much shorter boy from the corner of his wide eyes. The boy put his hand in his gi and pulled out his wallet took Toya's hand and put the wallet in it "It is not stealing if I give it to you willingly" he said a small smile playing on his face.

Toya stood there wallet in hand too shocked to move. The boy walked on but stopped again somewhere next to Burado and nodded to acknowledge his presence .He then said "Oh yes if you were to go down the street there in an inn in need of some help, the lady who owns it is a kind and she might even look after your daughter while you work, I will put in a good word for you"

Toya turned around but the boy was gone .He opened the wallet to find more money than he had ever seen in the same place at once there was enough for a doctor and this months rent.

Burado walked out from behind the building shaking "Toya" he said a hint of anger in his voice "red hair cross scar that was no boy that was a monster the devil himself that... that was Hitokiri Battousai he is a filthy... " but before Burado finished Toya pushed him against a building with his knife to his neck.

"If you ever say anything like that about that man again you will answer to me! He saved my honer my pride and most importantly he saved Sashi's life"

"Ok Ok I am sorry I won't" said Burado shocked by his friends reaction ,Toya let him go and turned to look where the man disappeared.

"We will meet again my friend and then I will be able to thank you but until that day I wish you the best of luck"


End file.
